In Trouble
by DragonRiderNT
Summary: Hiccup is captured in cave with full of wild dragons. Astrid is attacked by Dragon Flyers. Meanwhile Edge is attacked by Krogan and Viggo. How will Dragon Riders get out of this? My first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: The Storm

**Hi! Welcome to my new fanfiction. I'm sooo excited writing it. Idea give me one of my friends. Things happen during RTTE 5 season. Please review and enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 1: The Storm**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Finally came morning. Yesterday was a storm and we all have to sleep in Clubhouse. We get out and the scene was awful. On buildings were many trees, catapults were broken and training area's dome was damaged.

"Why always my hut?! " cried Snotlout. His hut was the only one that was damaged, other huts were only under trees.

"Yeah, Loki did a good job," said Ruffnut.

"Let's go and see what else we can destroy in Snotlout's hut!" said Tuffnut to his sister and they were already running to Snotlout's hut, when I stopped them.

"No one is destroying anything! We need to bring Edge to normal condition because the enemy can attack at every moment." And we all went to our huts and began working.

On our hut were some trees and we removed them in half hour. Nothing was damaged and I decided to go and see what others are doing.

Astrid's hut wasn't damaged and I'm not surprised because her hut is the most heavily armed hut in the known Viking world.

Then I went to Fishlegs. He was not in the mood because his garden was destroyed. When I came he was removing unnecessary soil from his garden.

I decided to go and help Astrid to repair catapults when suddenly I listened to Tuffnut's cry.

"Why! Why Loki! What we did! For what are you punishing us like this!" I ran to their hut and saw twins sitting near their Boar pit in which was garbage, dirt, and trees.

We were listening how twins are crying when suddenly I noticed Johann's ship. It wasn't the best time to come, but I was happy to see him. Johann hadn't come to Dragon's Edge already a month and I needed materials for my new invention. So we all go to meet him.

"Oh, Master Hiccup I'm happy to see you," said Johann.

"Did you bring what I asked?"

"Yes of course and I have information that could be interesting to you," said Johann. "When I was traveling in dangerous seas of Archipelago, and…" Johann began.

"Short version, please."

"I have listened that in this island" saying that he showed Armorwing island on a map. "is hidden a Dragon Eye lens."

"We need to get there faster than Krogan," I said to Astrid, then I turned to the gang. "Okay, we'll do like this. Astrid and I will go after Dragon Eye lens. Twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout will stay here and repair Edge."

After half hour Astrid and I have already left Edge.

We were flying already one and half hour. The sky was cloudy and it began to rain. I was afraid that Toothless' tail fin will be hit by lightning. And that happened.

"Tooothleeeesss!" We were falling down, but Astrid and Stormfly caught us.

"Thanks, M'lady." I was really happy that Astrid was with me. We continue to fly and sometime later I noticed island.

"I see an island! We can land there." We landed and I began to search cave, where we can hide and wait for a storm to pass.

After five minutes I found a cave and entered. It seemed to be saved there when suddenly I listened the sound of falling rocks and turned. The cave entrance was blocked with rocks. I was captured.

 **So that's it. I hope that you liked the beginning of the story. Please review and until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Against Flyers

**Hi! Here's the second chapter. Sorry for posting it a bit late. Please send me reviews and as always enjoy:)**

 **Chapter 2: Against Flyers**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I was studying map that gave us Johann when suddenly I heard the sound of falling rocks. The first thing I thought was, "Hiccup!"

I was worried about him and Toothless was worried too. He cooed and began to sniff the ground.

"Did you find something, Toothless?" Toothless cooed back and ran to the forest, we followed him. He stopped at a cave. The cave entrance was blocked with rocks. I ran to cave's entrance and called.

"Hiccup, are you there?"

"Astrid? Oh, I'm really happy to see you."

"We'll get you out of there," I said and began to think how I'm going to do that. Suddenly Stormfly pushed me. I turned and saw Dragon Flyers. I get on Stormfly.

"Let's show 'em what we can do girl!"

There were eight of them. We flew up. They began to shoot. We avoided fireballs and Stormfly shoot one of Flyers. They continue to shoot on us. I take off my axe and began to defense. Stormfly approached one of Singetails. I jumped on it, hit the Flyer, and jumped back on Stormfly. That was Hiccup's favorite trick.

I heard the sound of plasma blast and turned. There was a Singetail behind us, without his Flyer.

"Thanks, Toothless." Stormfly hit the Flyer, which was in front of us. "Good job, girl!"

There stayed only three Dragon Flyers. I remembered that some days ago when Hiccup and I were having our morning training, he was telling me how he discovered that Singetails don't like high altitudes. I decided to try that. We raised high above the sky. They followed us and when we already were reaching clouds Singetails turned and go back. We turned too and under us were two Dragon Flyers.

"Stormfly, FIRE!" Flyers fall and Singetails were free. "Okay, there stays only one." We began to search for him. A fireball hit Stormfly's wing and we began to fall. When we were falling, I listened the sound of Toothless' plasma blast. We hit the ground.

"Stormfly, are you okay girl?" Stormfly stood up and tried to open her right wing, but squawked from the pain. Her wing wasn't broken, but she can't fly.

Toothless ran to us, rotated around Stormfly and cooed. He was worried about his friend. Toothless stayed with Stormfly and I went to search for wood to bandage her wing. I find wood that was suitable for Stormfly's wing and returned. I was bandaging her wing when she squawked from pain.

"I know girl, it hurts, but I need to bandage your wing. I'll take it off tomorrow. I'll try to be more careful." Bandaging Stormfly's wing I was thinking about Hiccup.

 **Hiccup P.O.V**

I heard the sound of a fireball.

"Astrid! What happened?!" There was no answer. Then I heard the sound of Toothless' plasma blast." Astrid! Toothless! Are you okay?"

It passed already 15 minutes, but no one was answering me. I was worried about them. I thought that I can't help them here and decided to go and search for an exit. I take off Inferno and went forward.

I was walking already a half hour and there was nothing. Suddenly I heard the sound of footsteps. Someone was approaching.

 **So that's it, I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting an old friend

**Hi! So here's the third chapter. I'm surprised, because I wrote it really fast. The next chapter will be the last or maybe next to the last. Please send me your reviews and as always enjoy!**

 **Note: There's a line when scene changes.**

 **Chapter 3: Meeting an old friend**

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I decided to go and see how Hiccup is. I went to the cave entrance.

"Hiccup, are you still there?" There was no answer. Maybe he heard the sound of fireballs and decided to search for an exit. We needed to find him, because who knows what can wait for him there.

I returned to camp that I made in forest. It was already late. I went and collected some firewood.

"Toothless, can you help me with a campfire?" Toothless shoot on firewood and we had a campfire. I lied on Stormfly and closed my eyes. I can't sleep, all my thoughts were about Hiccup.

* * *

I woke up. Storm had passed and sun was shining. It was early morning. Toothless and Stormfly were already awake. Toothless was playing with Stormfly. It looked like he tried to cheer her up. Toothless and I went fishing. After half hour we returned with fish.

"How are you girl?" She squawked. I needed to check her wing. Stormfly's wing wasn't hurting like yesterday and I thought that it's already time to rebandage it. I carefully take off bandages. Now Stormfly can walk and we needed to search for another cave entrance. We went forward.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

In front of me stayed a Monstrous Nightmare, colored purple, and magenta, with yellow details.

"One minute, I know you. Are you… Girl Hookfang?!" She took me with the mouth, shook me and spat me off like Hookfang does with Snotlout. "Ooh, I'm happy to see you too." Now I understand Snotlout. I was all in saliva.

I was happy to meet an old friend. It was interesting to meet her here. Maybe this was a nest of Monstrous Nightmares. Now I wasn't alone and I had a friend who knows how to get out from here.

"Can you show me how to get out from here, girl?" She roared, turned and went forward. We were walking already about one and half hour. I was tired and wanted to rest. We stopped, Girl Hookfang made a campfire, I leaned on her and closed my eyes. I was thinking about Astrid.

* * *

I woke up. I didn't know what time is it, but I was hungry. Girl Hookfang was awake too. I stood up stretched when suddenly Girl Hookfang went somewhere.

"Where are you going?" She continued to go. "Hey! Stop! Please, don't leave me here" She hadn't turned.

It passed already a half hour, but she hadn't returned. After one hour she returned.

"Oh, I'm glad that you returned. One moment I think that you'll leave me here. Where did you go? " She spat off fish, many fish.

"Where did you get this?" She pushed fish with head, saying that I took it. I took a fish, "Thanks."

It was all in saliva, but it was better than nothing. I was really hungry.

"Can you help me with fire?" She shot and we had a fire. Now I could roast my fish. I find a stick, put my fish on it and began to roast.

After half hour I was full. We continued to walk. We get out from tunnels and appeared in big hall. I began to study it when suddenly many wild Monstrous Nightmares surrounded me.

 **Meanwhile in Edge**

 **Fishlegs P.O.V**

It passed already two hours since Hiccup and Astrid had left. I removed unnecessary soil from my garden and planted new flowers and plants with Meatlug. I decided to went and see what are doing others. Snotlout was repairing his home with Hookfang. When I went to them they were already building the roof.

"How's your house?"

"How it could be? Every time when Edge attacks disaster, only my house is damaging or even collapsing. Every time!" He was not in the mood.

I went to twins. They have already cleaned their Boar Pit and they were abusing Monstrous Nightmare gel for their amusement.

"Stop abusing Monstrous Nightmare gel! We need to repair catapults. Did you hear Hiccup? The enemy can attack at every moment."

Tuffnut laughed and said.

"Say that to them." I turned and saw a dozen ships of Krogan and Vigo at the horizon. After them were flying Dragon Flyers. Edge was under attack.

I take off my notebook ripped off three sheets and began to write. I was writing letters, one for Atali, to Wingmaidens island, one for Mala, to Defenders of the Wing Island and one for Heather and Dagur, to Berserker island.I went to stables, take two Terrors, tied letters to them and let them fly to their home.

 **So that's it I hope that you enjoyed it. Have a nice day and until next time:)**


	4. Chapter 4: The battle has begun

**Hi! Here's the fourth chapter. Next chapter will be the last. Please review and as always enjoy:)**

 **Chapter 4: The battle has begun**

 **Ruffnut's P.O.V**

Fishlegs send Terror mails and turned to us.

"Ok, now we'll do like this. Snotlout and Hookfang will repair catapults…" Snotlout interrupted him.

"Wow, wow, stop. Who said that you're the leader? "

"Umm, when Hiccup and Astrid are exploring, they always leave me us a leader," explained Fishlegs.

"However, I need to be a leader. I'm the only one who had been with Astrid alone when Edge was attacked."

They began to argue.

Vigo wasn't a fool, so we can't trick him like Tuffnut did last time. This time we needed to think like Astrid.

"Fishlegs and Tuffnut will repair catapults. Snotlout will make for us lot of Monstrous Nightmare gel. And I" I did a dramatic pause. "Will help Tuffnut and Fishlegs," I said in a dramatic voice.

"Yo sis, you looked really cool saying that."

"Yeah, I know," I said laughing.

* * *

We already had repaired catapults and prepared to defend Edge. First would attack Dragon Flyers, then the ships. We had three dragons against the dozen of them. It was craziness to attack, but what can we do, we are vikings. We will shoot with Monstrous Nightmare gel, catapults, arrows and with all other things that we can find. We need to keep Edge save as long as we can until help comes.

The battle has begun.

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I thought that there can be another cave entrance on another side, so I decided to envelop the cave. I was really worried about him. This was an unknown island. We never noticed it, but I can say that flora here was beautiful. There were many flowers on the island. I noticed Gobber's favorite Azaleas, also there were Bitterweeds, Buttercup Poppies, and even Rock Blossoms.

It was weird because I haven't noticed any dragons here. And that made me more worried because it can be possible that dragons are captured in the cave with Hiccup. I began to ran.

We were running already a half hour, but there was nothing. I was really tired, so I can't continue to ran. I stopped, took a breath and wanted to continue when suddenly Stormfly took me and put on a stone.

"Stormfly, Toothless I need to find Hiccup. He's in trouble," Stormfly squawked. I sighed. "I think you're right girl. I need to get rest."

It passed already ten minutes. I already was okay, so I decided to continue searching. Toothless cooed, took me and put me on his back.

"You want that I ride you?" Toothless cooed in an answer. "Thanks, bud."

After 15 minutes I noticed cave entrance.

"Yes! There is it. Another cave entrance." I get off Toothless and approached the entrance.

"Oh no!" yelled a voice from the cave. It was Hiccup. He was in trouble. We ran into the cave.

 **So that's it. I hope you liked it. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Final Battle Part 1

**Hi, so here's the last chapter. It was long and I decided to tear it apart.** **Please review and as always enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5: Final Battle Part 1**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Girl Hookfang burned herself and was ready to protect me. Suddenly I heard a roar and Monstrous Nightmares go away. I turned and saw TITAN WING MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE.

"Oh no!"

I never meet one before. He was huge. He opened his mount and was ready to fire when suddenly a plasma blast hit him. I turned and saw,

"Toothless!" After him ran Astrid and Stormfly. I was glad that they're safe. In one moment I forgot about the dragon and wanted to run and hug them. I get on Toothless, Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare burned himself and shoot at us. He was really angry on us. We avoided fireball and Toothless shoot on him again. We entered the tunnel. He was too big to get into tunnel and he can't follow us. We get out from the cave.

"Is everybody safe?" Astrid hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. "I'm happy that you're safe."

"Me too."

"Look who I found," I said and showed Girl Hookfang.

"Is that Girl Hookfang?"

"Yes, that's she. It turns out that this was the nest of Monstrous Nightmares and she helped me to get out from there. She can't stay here and that means that she will return to Edge with us."

When we were running from Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare I noticed that Stormfly can't fly and I asked.

"What happened to Stormfly?"

"Her wing damaged when we fall after a battle with Dragon Flyers. But it's not serious, she can fly after a week."

"What were doing Dragon Flyers here?"

"I think that they were going to Armorwing island after Dragon Eye lens."

"It's bad news, but we can't go after them now. We need to return."

I opened my bag, took off Toothless' spare tail fin. I took off the old one and placed the new. I get on Toothless, and Astrid got on Girl Hookfang. They took Stormfly and we flew.

We were flying already one hour when suddenly I noticed Mala's ships. I surprised seeing them here and landed on the ship.

"Mala, Throk what are you doing here?" I said getting off Toothless.

"I want to ask you the same thing," answered Mala.

"What you mean?"

"I received a Terror mail from Fishlegs. He was saying that Edge is under attack and they need our help."

"Dragon Flyers!" said Astrid turning to me. "We need to get there as fast as we can."

"Okay, we can't get there fast if Girl Hookfang is carrying Stormfly. We need to leave her here."

Astrid sighed and said.

"You're right." She turned to Stormfly. "Girl you need to stay here. We'll meet after some time." She put her head on Stormfly's snout.

We flew and after 15 minutes we noticed Dagur and Heather flying on their dragons. Under them were Berserker ships. Dagur noticed us.

"Brother? What are you doing here?" Heather turned.

"Hiccup, Astrid what are you doing here? I received Terror mail from Fishlegs, and he was saying that Edge is under attack."

"It's a long story. We need to get there fast."

I would not be surprised if we also meet Atali and Wingmaidens. And that happened. After 10 minutes we meet Atali and Wingmaidens. She was surprised to see us here like the others do. We all hide and waited that everyone arrived. We needed a plan.

 **So that's it. I hope that you liked it.** **Until next time:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Final Battle Part 2

**Hi! So here's the second part of last chapter. Sorry for publishing it late. Please review and enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 6: Final Battle Part 2**

 **Fishlegs' P.O.V**

"Where are Dragon Eye lenses!?" asked Krogan.

"I don't know!" I answered.

Edge was occupied. Krogan and Viggo were searching for Dragon Eye lenses. They searched everywhere, but they can't find them.

"I ask you one more time! Where are Dragon Eye lenses!?" said Krogan and put his sword on my throat.

"Don't waste time Krogan. You will not achieve anything asking him like that. Watch and learn." Said Viggo, pushing Krogan away from me. He leaned and said. "If you will not answer it will be not good for your precious Gronckle."

"Nooo, Meatlug! Don't touch her!"

"I'm asking one more time. Where are Dragon Eye lenses?"

"There are with Hiccup." I lied. Dragon Eye lenses were in Awesome Viking Cave club with Dragon Eye 2. After Viggo's attack some months ago. We were saving them there.

"And where is Hiccup."

"Hiccup is in the Isle of Manos."

"In Isle of Manos you say. It's interesting because I sent some Dragon Flyers after Dragon eye lens to Armorwing island, a day ago, and they hadn't returned." He turned to Krogan. "I'll go to Armorwing island with Dragon Flyers, you will stay here and look after them." He said and turned back to me. "You're lucky because I'm in a good mood today. If you lie me one more time I will have a Gronckle head on my wall."

Krogan angrily watched on Viggo and they get out of Clubhouse.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was thinking about plan when I noticed that many Flyers leaved the Edge. It was a good chance for us .

"I'll take a spin around the island. Remember, if Toothless shot one time it means we are in trouble."

"Be careful," said Astrid. I kissed her on cheek, mounted Toothless and we flew.

They were some Dragon Hunters in the forest and some on the other side of island. They were many Dragon Hunters protecting Clubhouse. That meant Fishlegs, twins and Snotlout were there. On the beach were many cages and in them were Night Terrors, Nadders, Gronckles, Monstrous Nightmares. In cages I noticed Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch.

I returned to others.

"There are some Dragon Hunters in forest and in other side. Heather and Dagur will go after them." Heather nodded.

"Okay, brother!" said Dagur. They mounted their Dragons and flew.

"There were cages on the beach. Astrid and Berserkers will free dragons." I turned to Mala. "Queen Mala and her people will come with me. We'll free Dragon Riders and deal with Krogan and Viggo.

 **Fishlegs' P.O.V**

"Come on Chicken, you can do it!" said Tuffnut to Chicken, who was standing in the corner. It was weird that Krogan and Viggo hadn't noticed her.

Chicken came to Tuffnut and began peck ropes that were holding Tuffnut's hands.

"Yes," said Tuffnut. He freed his legs and helped her sister, then me.

We get out of Clubhouse. In front of us was flying Hiccup and Toothless. Mala, Throk and Defenders of the Wing were fighting with Dragon Hunters.

"Your dragons are on the beach! Get them and help us!" said Hiccup.

We all went to beach. Our dragons were in cages. I ran to Meatlug and opened the cage. Meatlug hugged me and began to lick.

"Oh, girl! I'm happy to see you too."

We all mounted our dragons and joined the fight. After 15 minutes Edge was our again.

That night we all gathered around campfire. Celebrating our victory, telling stories and laughing.

 **So that's it. This was my first fanfiction so I hope you liked it. Also one thing Isle of Manos really excist in franchise. It was mentioned by Johann in RTTE. Now I'm going to begin work on another fanfiction. It will be about how little Astrid decides to become the best warior in Berk. I think I'll post it soon. Bye!**


End file.
